


Power Cut

by emeraldsage85



Series: Stucky Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsage85/pseuds/emeraldsage85
Summary: There's a power cut due to a storm and Steve reacts badly. Bucky comforts him.





	Power Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of random prompts taken from around the web. I'll be adding to it whenever I get a bad case of writer's block and need a prompt to help me out.

Prompt: Person A and B are at home together and there is a power cut

Bucky settled down onto his favourite spot on the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the remote control in the other. He set the bowl down in his lap and began flicking through Netflix on the TV screen, hoping to find something worth watching. In the distance the sound of Steve showering provided a steady thrum of white noise. Bucky paused on a documentary about conspiracy theories, decided against it, and moved on to look at the list of children’s movies.

The bathroom door opened and a cloud of steam poured out. Steve stepped into the hall, one of their fluffy white towels around his waist, and made his way to the bedroom. Bucky paid him no attention. He scrolled sideways and selected Chicken Run. He’d been wanting to watch it for awhile but Steve wasn’t a fan of animated movies, often insisting that they watch sci-fi instead. Bucky snorted. If he was never forced to watch Star Wars again it’d be too soon.

He threw a few kernels of popcorn into his mouth and chewed happily as the buttery flavour burst on his tongue. It reminded him of the times he and Steve had been able to scrape together enough money to see a movie when they were kids, and on occasion had shared a bucket of popcorn. Outside the tower rain lashed against the windows, tapping out a steady drumbeat that was cut with the occasional flash of lightening and rumbles of thunder.

The movie had just gotten to the part where Ginger met Rocky when an enormous boom of thunder shook the tower and everything went black. For a moment Bucky froze on the spot,all of his senses on high alert, then realized that the power had just gone out. “JARVIS?” he called out, hoping that the AI had a backup system. When there was no answer Bucky got up from the couch and began feeling his way around the room. There was an emergency kit in the kitchen cupboard with a flashlight that he could use until power was restored; otherwise he and Steve were on their own.

“Fuck,” Bucky snapped when he stubbed his toe on one of the kitchen chairs. His eyes were adjusting to the dimness but it was still dark enough that he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Once he found the right cupboard he came up with a flashlight and a battery powered lantern they had once taken camping. He turned on the flashlight and whisked the yellow beam across the room. “Steve?” Bucky called. “I found the flashlight. Do you need it to get dressed?”

When there was no answer from the bedroom he began to get worried. Steve didn’t like thunderstorms at the best of times due to them being a trigger for some terrible memories relating to the war. A power failure along with it was sure to make him feel worse than normal. Bucky crept into the shadowed hallway, holding the flashlight out in front of him as though it were a shield, and made his way to the bedroom. “Steve?” he called again.

Silence. “Steve if you’re in there I’m coming in,” Bucky said loudly as he crossed the threshold into the bedroom. He swept the flashlight’s beam across the room and into all four corners, finding it curiously empty of his boyfriend. Steve couldn’t have left, he thought. Bucky would surely have seen or heard him if he’d exited the bedroom. He stood there helplessly, unsure of where to go next when he heard a muffled noise from the closet. Bucky padded across the carpet and slid open the mirrored door. “Steve?” he said softly.

Steve had wedged himself into the closet and was curled up as small as he could make himself. His left fist was stuffed into his mouth to muffle the sound of his sobbing. Bucky knelt down and gently reached out to pry Steve’s hand away from his mouth. “It’s okay Stevie, it’s okay to cry. I’ve got you,” Bucky murmured, taking Steve’s hand in his. He rubbed gently at the bitten knuckles with his flesh hand.

Steve let out a choked cry and whispered, “I’m sorry...the storm, the dark, it just…”

“It’s okay. I’m gonna take care of you and everything will be fine,” Bucky soothed. “Why don’t you come out of the closet and we’ll go to bed?” If Steve had been feeling all right he would have made a joke about Bucky’s choice of words but instead he just heaved himself to his feet. Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist and guided him to stand beside the bed.

“Do you want to get dressed?” he asked. Steve looked down at the towel around his hips and shook his head. He loosened it and let it drop to the floor. Bucky pulled back the blankets and deposited Steve onto the mattress, then turned on the lantern and placed it on the night table closest to Steve’s side of the bed. He wasn’t sure if the batteries would last until the power was restored but at least the dim light would help to take the edge off of Steve’s panic for awhile.

Bucky undressed and tossed all of his clothes along with Steve’s towel into their laundry hamper, then climbed into bed and pulled the duvet around both of them. “Come here,” he murmured and Steve obeyed, scooting closer until they were face-to-face, noses almost touching. “How are you feeling now?” he asked.

“I-I’m o-okay.” Steve’s breath hitched as he tried to speak. Outside a boom of thunder shook the window and he let out a gasp of fear.

“It’s just thunder Stevie; it can’t hurt you, remember?” Bucky said.

“I-I k-know, it’s just that every t-time there’s a storm it all c-comes back - the war, the sounds of it. It was when I l-lost y-you and then the ice…so cold,” Steve whimpered.

 Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him close so that he lay with his head on Bucky’s chest. “You don’t have to be cold anymore. I’ll keep you warm,” he whispered as he stroked Steve’s hair. 

They were both silent for a moment until Steve said, “Bucky?” 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked. 

“Can you talk to me? It’ll take my mind off of the storm,” Steve said.

“What do you want me to talk about?” Bucky asked.

“Tell me something you’ve never told me before,” Steve requested.

“Okay.” Bucky thought for a moment, unsure of what to say, before he lit on something that he hoped would be distracting enough. “Remember our apartment?” he asked. “The one where all the windows leaked and the radiator was broken half the time?”

“Yeah, we used to pile all of our blankets and coats on the bed and then curl up together to keep warm,” Steve remembered.

“Sometimes when you were sleeping I’d lie awake and just hold you. I’d think about how it was unfair that we couldn’t have the kind of life I wanted us to have. I’d wish that we didn’t have to hide because I wanted what every fella out there wanted; a good job, a nice little house with a white picket fence, someone waiting for me when I got home…” Bucky trailed off as he suddenly felt his voice catch in his throat and he had to swallow hard to push back the emotions that rose inside of him.

There was silence for a moment but Steve didn’t press him. Bucky finally got himself under control and continued, “I used to picture it in my head. There was this little yellow and white house I’d walk by on my way to work and I’d pretend that one day we’d own something like that. I’d get a job that paid better than the docks did and we’d live like kings. I’d go off to work and you’d stay home and take care of the house and do your art like you always wanted to.”

“So you wanted to make me into your dame,” Steve griped.

“Nah, it wasn’t like that. I was worried about you. Your health wasn’t good and I didn’t want you to be stressed about working because it would make you sick,” Bucky said. He felt the vibration of Steve chuckling against his chest and smiled.

“I wasn’t made of glass you jerk. I got by all right,” he said.

“Hey, I’m not finished yet,” Bucky complained.

“Oh, sorry, please continue,” Steve said, sounding as though he were not sorry at all. Bucky smacked him on the arm.

“Anyways, I used to imagine that I’d have a ton of money. I’d buy you a proper ring and we’d get hitched in a nice ceremony. Then we’d move into our little house and live the American Dream together and no one would make fun of us for being queers because it would all be so perfect,” Bucky said softly.

Steve nuzzled his face against Bucky’s chest. “What makes you think we can’t have all of that now?” he asked. “We’re both comfortable financially and things have changed. Two fellas can get married now so why can’t we?”

“Would you want that?” Bucky asked, his voice trembling slightly. “Because I want it, all of it, as long as I’m with you.”

“Of course I do Bucky,” Steve said enthusiastically, “I want what you want.”

“Then first thing tomorrow we’re going to the jewelers. I’m going to buy you the nicest ring they have, “Bucky declared. He was grinning like a loon and he heard Steve’s happy laugh ring out in the darkness.

“Does that mean we’re engaged?” Steve asked.

“I guess we are,” Bucky said breathlessly.

“Good, you can propose to me tomorrow,” Steve told him.

“You know I will. I’ll have to make up for the proposal you shoulda got seventy years ago,” Bucky promised.

“I love you Bucky,” Steve whispered into the darkness.

“Love you too, Bucky said.

The two of them snuggled closer and Bucky listened to Steve’s breathing become deep and even as he drifted to sleep. He wasn’t that tired himself but there was no way he was going to move for anything short of a call to assemble.

Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow they would begin again and this time they would have all of the things Bucky had dreamed of.


End file.
